Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.30\times 10^{4})\times (9.00\times 10^{2})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.30\times 9.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 11.7 \times 10^{4\,+\,2}$ $= 11.7 \times 10^{6}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $11.7$ is the same as $1.170 \times 10$ $ = {1.170 \times 10} \times 10^{6} $ $= 1.170\times 10^{7}$